


there must be some misunderstanding

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: There must be some kind of mistakeI waited in the rain for hoursAnd you were lateMisunderstanding by Genesis, covered by Ninja Sex Party





	there must be some misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> bigass warning for description of vomiting/almost vomiting/stomach stuff, depression, anxiety, anxiety attacks, etc.

His voice is low, quiet and buzzing in his mind like static. He's sick, he's gonna be sick.

_Don't cry._

"Don't fucking  _talk_ to me, Anti," Jack grits out, teeth clenched as he breathes hard from his nose, trying to calm his rolling stomach. His mind is starting to loop, a stream of negative thoughts that usually proceed an attack. He shuts his eyes tight and tries to focus on his breathing, to ignore the shit going through his head and keep from expelling what little food he could stomach earlier.

_It's not your fault._

"I know that! I know that," he gets out, still breathing hard, still trying and failing to calm down.

_"Jack."_

Jack's eyes snap open, and in front of him stands Anti, flickering and glitching like a hologram, a corrupted picture of himself standing in front of him, approaching slowly. Anti stops just in front of him, movements slow as he brings a hand up to cup his jaw, the feeling making his skin buzz with the contact. He feels Anti's hand move from his jaw, a thumb swiping across his cheek, collecting tears he hadn't even been aware of.

_"You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault."_

Jack pushes past the bile threatening to rise, past the lump in his throat as he sniffles.

"I know," he gets out, voice low and melancholy. Anti hesitates for a second before pulling Jack into a tight hug, every point of contact buzzing against him. He feels another sob coming on, wrapping his arms around the other as he lets go.


End file.
